Blue Moon
by Momo-chan12
Summary: Kate is now an adult and this is her story!Her friend Hugh is leaving to seek fame in the city and he'll be gone for seasons.But things can change in seasons and so do hearts.chp.2 fun dares and crazy pranks!whats worse than Manna?PLz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Kate's story (Blue Moon)

"Sorry I'm late but Ahhh…!" Kate howled in shock. Her eyes bulged out and her jaw hit the ground. "_What, is this an invasion?"_ She thought curiously. "Ahhh… aliens!" She shouted pointing to three figures decked out in mint-green masks and accompanying green cucumbers on their eyes. Oh, the terror! Shield your eyes!

"Hey, we're not aliens!" Retorted the sunshine-blonde alien as she plucked the cucumbers off her eyes. Kate pulled her jaw back up and pointed at them. "You're imposters! Now take me to your leader!" The golden alien shook her head in frustration, crowing. "For the last time, we're not aliens! We're wearing facial masks and soon we'll look like beautiful goddesses." Muffy giggled happily at the thought of it, becoming temporarily lost in her new fantasy. The fiery red head Nami whispered. "You look more like swamp monsters. It's too freaky. Run away!" Nami's outburst causes her and Kate to break into laughter. The other girls just share puzzled expressions.

"What's so funny?" Muffy yelped as she eyed them suspiciously. With guilty smiles both Nami and Kate sang in unison "Nothing!" Muffy raised her eyebrow curiously putting two fingers to her eyes and directing it at them. "I'm watching you!"

Lumina then chirped. "Hey, why don't we give you guys a facial mask too?" Nami and Kate both glanced at each other with a horrified expression. They shout simultaneously. "No way!" A sinister smile spreads over Lumina and Muffy's faces and they began to chase Nami and Kate around. Celia, lost in her own little world grins merrily as she watches Marco and (no not Polo) Prince playing tag. This sort of craziness could only happen at the annual New Year's party. The girls had been having this party for the last couple of years. It was a tradition where all the young girls would gather together, talk and celebrate the coming year!

Last year they had some unexpected visitors.

Hugh and the guys tried to crash the party and the result was crazy! Unfortunately their plan backfired. The girls had the most lethal weapon known to man, Vesta's dreaded tomato surprise! They threatened to hurl it at them. The girls tortured Rock saying they'd turn his prized stunning golden mane into something redder than a tomato! Terrified that something might happen to his prized hair, Rock began cowering in fear. He moaned sorrowfully. "No! I don't want to look like Nami! Please spare me!" Nami raised an eyebrow and glared at him. "What's wrong with the way I look?" She questioned in an obviously annoyed tone. He backed away nervously and sputtered "N,n, nothing!" Determined to have some fun now Nami playfully chased Rock around with the tomato surprise causing him to run for his life, or at least his hair! "Run goldilocks run!" Nami chanted maniacally. She laughed as he scrambles to get away. Marco and Prince acted like guards, fending the intruders off. As he ran away Hugh shouts over his head to Kate. "We'll get you and your little cats too!" From that point on it was destined to be a far from ordinary night.

The girls lounged comfortably on the plush luxurious cushions indulging themselves with delectable hot chocolate and yummy cookies. "Mmm… so good!" Kate began. "I think I should kidnap Sebastian and tell him to make more of this," She grinned. The sound of Mmms… and "Ahhhs…" filled the room. Muffy put down her hot cocoa. She squealed merrily. "Oh no, I forgot to tell you guys! You won't believe it. It's time for Muffy's gossip report!" Lumina quickly took the bait asking the blonde quizzically. "Ok, what's up?" The bubbly blonde took a breath to drum up the suspense.

"A new farmer is coming to town!" She replied happily. This was big news! No one had come to Forget Me Not Valley in many years and a new person would be a change. "What, really?" They inquired curiously. Muffy flashed her shiny pearly whites. "Of course it's totally true! And it's a younger man, how hot!"

"Ugh, this is making me sick." Groaned Nami, hanging her head. "That's the news? Wonder what he'll be like?" Lumina remarked curiously as she rested her head on a pillow. Kate announced. "He can look like anything! What if he's a yodeler? He could have a beard and sing those crazy songs." She laughed happily. "Yeah, Muffy's knight in shining armor was frightened away by a bad yodeler who didn't stop singing!" Lumina chipped in. "What if he's a surfer guy with long blonde hair?"

"Oh Rock would have a cow! No one could have better hair than him," Kate grinned. As everyone laughed happily Nami piped up. "Ya know he could also be some French guy who has a moustache and eats escargot and..." That was Muffy's breaking point. "Eww, Stop it you guys! Those are some pretty insane ideas. He can't possible be like that." Muffy whimpered as she tried to get the weird thoughts out of her head. "Those really are some pretty crazy ideas! I guess we'll just have to wait and see to find out. Lumina said as she turns to look out of the large window in the middle of the room. She watches as stunning flakes of snow raining over the valley. "Hey guys come and look at the pretty snow." She said. The girls join her at the window and gaze out. Their eyes grow wide and they smile happily. It was snowing.

Suddenly, a frightening face appeared in the window causing the girls scream! "Ahhh…, what was that?"

"Oh it's just a weird face, huh, wait a minute Ahhh!" They watch as the face vanishes into the white abyss.

In a frantic panic they dash outside to see what it was. They flung the door open and turned to see the guys lying in a heap on the ground; they were all wearing scary masks. "It was you guys? Were you trying to scare us?" Celia demanded. The boys got to their feet and locked eyes with them. "Ahhh…, Swamp monsters!" They shout in unison. The girls snapped as they grow increasingly furious. "What did you say?" Muffy questioned angrily. Having had enough they began to pelt the boys with snowballs and it was all out war!

"Man, girls are scary!" Hugh exclaimed as he dodged a flying snowball. "Come on you guys Lets fight back already! Hugh shouted. "Huh, guys?" He looks around to see no one there but crickets chirping. Defeated, Rock waves a white flag mumbling. "Ok we surrender!" The girls end their snowball assault. Hugh grimaces as he begins prying his frost-bitten friends out of the snow. "Ha ha, you guys look like abominable snowmen!" Kate cackled happily. The boys frowned at her comment. Lumina clapped her hands, "Yup, we made actual snowmen!" Rock held his head twitching in pain. "Argh, I got brain freeze!" "Come on let's go dry off!" He suggested hopefully. The boys retreat to the comfort of the Inn. The girls head back to the mansion to remove the masks before they harden!

"I'll see you guys at the beach! Hurry up before the fireworks begin!" Kate called as she scurried off to the beach. Kate loved the beach; it was so peaceful, so serene and so magical. The wind played an alluring melody and the dazzling aquamarine waves danced in graceful accompaniment.

She pulled off her dark brown shoes allowing her feet to mingle with the soft grains of sand. She looked into the cool waters and saw her twin gazing back at her. She had short, shoulder length hair the color of a lioness' mane. Her hair was a mixture of dark coffee and honey blonde. It was held back by a simple barrette. Deep chocolate eyes were reflected in the crystal ripples. "Eeek!" Suddenly a frosty chill ran through her body as she realized that she had powdery snow on her face.

The culprit was a grinning Hugh towering above her. "Hugh, Argh I'll get you!" She laughed as she chasing after him with one of her shoes. He fell onto the sandy shore and Kate growled in a dramatic tone, "I have you now!" Kate collapsed onto the sand by him and they both caught their breath.

When they were younger Kate and Hugh didn't see eye to eye. Not only because Kate was slightly taller than him but Kate's hobbies were annoying Hugh, scaring Hugh, and last but not least bullying Hugh. He feared Kate and tried to avoid her like the plague. But eventually after such a long time together a friendship had bloomed between them. Ever since that time they've been good friends and hang out together, make jokes, fight, and keep each other strong.

"Ahhh…, it looks like the joke was on us! We were trying to scare you guys but we got freaked out by that face mask! It's really freaky!" Hugh recalled shuddering at the thought. Kate bobbed her head, responding. "I know! I got freaked out by that too. Oh the horror, it'll haunt me in my nightmares."

"Oh no, don't tell me scary Sam doesn't wear one of those too! We'd all be doomed." Hugh chuckled surprisingly. Samantha was Kate's mother; however their relationship was rough and rigid. Kate despised the fact that her mother was always trying to control her and that she wasn't letting her be free. Kate had a rebellious attitude and decided to fight fire with fire. Wars between the two often began in the house and poor Grant was caught in the crossfire. Grant instantly sided with Samantha to avoid ending up on her hit list. Their relationship hasn't improved since they were younger, in fact it had mutated into something much, much worse.

Kate shook her head, proclaiming, "Thank Goddess she doesn't wear that! It'd be the end of the world. Beware of swamp thing!"

"Yeah, seriously if you looked up the definition of scary in the dictionary, there's a picture of Samantha to illustrate it!" Hugh laughed happily.

Kate breaks into laughter and quickly turns her head towards Hugh. "You better be careful, if she heard you she'd be like Hugh! Off with your head! She'd seriously make you pay." Kate said with a smile.

Hugh smiled that infectious smile of his, asking, "Cash or charge?"

Kate gazed at Hugh and began to notice how much he changed. He had slightly messy sandy hair. His skin was a light peach mixed with a faint bronze. His eyes were dynamic ocean-blue orbs that shined with happiness and hope. "No, I mean with your life!" Kate roared in a deep manly tone. Hugh snapped his fingers before bellowing. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot to tell you something important!"

Kate's eyes grow wide with curiosity and she queried, "Ooh, something important? What is it, what is it?" Hugh struck up a thinking pose before yelping. "Ahhh... what was it again? Don't tell me I forgot!"

"Ack, you Forgot? Seriously, tell me!" Kate pouted as she poked him in the head. He shook his head and cried. "Alright, alright! Hold your horses! I'll tell you." He paused a moment for dramatic effect and took a breath.

"You won't believe this! There's a sports competition in the city and I heard about it so I entered. I actually got in! Doesn't that rock?" He says excitedly. "I can win and become a huge sports star!" He erupted as his face radiated with enthusiasm and happiness. Kate gaped at him in utter disbelief.

"No way, you've got to be kidding me!" She replied in a shocked tone. "You really got in? That's so awesome!" Kate beamed happily as she pounced on top of her friend, giving him a lung-crushing hug. "Kat, I can't breathe!" Hugh choked out as he tapped her desperately on the shoulder. Kate instantly realized what she was doing and freed a suffocating Hugh from her grasp. Realizing what she had done her face turns a deep scarlet red as she becomes embarrassed at her stunt. Suddenly, off to the side she heard gasps.

"Oh my Goddess!"

The two quickly turn and see big eyes blinking from behind the army of trees. "What? Hey, who's there?" Hugh asks in a curious voice. Getting to his feet he walks behind the trees and drags the "spies" out.

Rock grinned meekly begins blabbing. "Uh, don't mind the people behind the tree." He says haplessly. Lumina elbows Rock and sighs. "Ugh, give it up. We've been caught red-handed!" Muffy's huge emerald eyes turned into two pink hearts and she coos. "Oh wow, this is just like a soap opera! The heroine finally declares her love for the hero and he accepts!"

"What?" Hugh and Kate shout in unison as their mouths fall off. "Oh come on! We saw you!" Lumina teased. They both look at each other and turn as red as lava.

"Ack, you and me? That'll never ever ever happen!" Kate protested quaking in disgust. Hugh scoffed. "What? Argh, I'll never even think of being with you! It gives me the creeps!"

Out of the darkness, Patrick emerges with a stream of tears falling down his face. "Ahhh…, young love! How sweet it is," He sang dabbing at the tears with a napkin. Casey appears right behind him, holding a tower of fireworks. "Hey, bro, a little help here."

"Come on everyone, the fireworks are going to start." Nami said as she points to the sky. Everyone gathered around the beach. Looking up at the vast midnight velvet sky, White diamonds shined brightly giving light to the world even after the sun had fallen asleep. The dark cloak of night was shattered as mesmerizing fireworks of all colors lit up the night sky. It was a spectacular sight like no other. A whirlwind of radiance danced in the sky, making the light seem to come alive.

However, Kate couldn't pay attention. She was distracted by what Hugh had said earlier. She was ecstatic that he had got in because she knew how hard he worked. However he'd be gone for so long. She wouldn't have her partner in crime and best friend by her side. Everything was going to change this year.

Kate glanced at Hugh who was captivated by the firework's enthralling spell. "It's the New Year!" Everyone declared happily as they continued rejoicing and smiling. _"It will be different_._"_ She thought to herself as she felt sparks fly in her heart. She wondered what game destiny would play next.

"Yo Kate!" Hugh called as he waved a hand in front of her face. "Huh?" She replied in a distracted tone. He gave her a charming smile before replying. "Happy New Year Kat."

She was right. Everything was going to change. But all she could do was keep going and live life with her heart. A smile was reborn on her face as she whispered, "Happy New Year Hugh"


	2. Dare to be Scared

_**Blue Moon**_

_**Chapter 2: Dare to Be Scared**_

The group was holding a small going away party for Hugh, since he would be leavening for the city later that night. The night was still young and the fun had just begun.

Rock currently held everyone in suspense, weaving a tale of terror.

"Ryuu rapidly opened the back door; he had to get away from there as fast as he could. The door moaned mournfully and Ryuu bounded inside. However, he quickly discovered he couldn't run away." Rock said maniacally, holding his audience captivated.

"No, don't go inside!" The group roared together.

Rock coughed a bit before continuing. "Ryuu wasn't alone. He heard the sound again. The predator watched Ryuu with large sinister eyes, moving silently in the darkness. Suddenly, before he could react Ryuu saw his greatest fear standing before him! He screamed, but no one was there to hear him. It was..."

Everyone listened intently, their hearts accelerating faster, their eyes growing wider and wider.

Rock pulled a flashlight close to his face and screeched, "It was Fred the evil llama! Ahhh!"

"Ahhh, a Llama!" The group squealed in terror!

Kate fell over dramatically. "Evil llamas, you're kidding right. What's gonna be next, evil dancing muffins? That's not scary at all!" She bellowed sarcastically.

Hugh shook his head in disagreement. "No way, that is freaky, llamas are evil I tell you! One even tried to eat my hair once and its not even food!" He protested.

Quivering from the traumatizing experience, Kate pictured Hugh with a llama chasing him, trying to eat his hair. Her face swelled and she began laughing like a hyena.

Hugh's face turned the color of lava and he blared. "Hey, it's not funny! I'm serious, they really are deranged!"

Kate choked back her giggles before replying. "Yeah, they're out to get you and you're hair!" She laughed loudly. "Ooh, a real horror story would be one where Rock says something smart."

"Oh yeah, now that would take the cake!" Hugh agreed chuckling softly.

Rock turns to them and announces dramatically. "EMC2."

_DAN DUN DUUN_! Dramatic background music beat loudly against their eardrums. Sheer horror covers the faces of everyone as they realized what Rock was saying.

"No, it can't be!" Kate croaked, her mouth falling off dramatically.

"Ahhh… Math! It's the end of the world!" Hugh howled.

"No not that, not… math!" Everyone shrieked in unison.

Lumina found her voice and sputtered. "D…, do you know even know what it stands for?"

Rock grinned merrily and ran a hand through his golden hair which was flowing freely in the wind. "Of course I do! "E" is for eggs, "M" is for muffin and "C" is for cows! Everyone knows that."

"Argh!" Everyone shouted in unison, falling over like flimsy dominos that just had the wind knocked out of them.

Rock blinks curiously while staring back at his dazed companions. "Huh? Was it something I said?" He asked curiously.

Everyone laughed and continued to enjoy an evening they never wanted to see end. They wished it would be like this forever. However the truth was, it wouldn't last and everyone knew it.

Muffy, taking note of things stands up. "Hmm, you know what this party needs?" She asks, pausing momentarily as she thinks. "I got it! Come on guys, let's play a game."

Kate's face contorts into a grim mask as she whimpers "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what kind of game?"

Muffy's jade eyes flashed deviously and she winked at them. "Oh you'll see!" The barmaid replies as she gets up and leaves the room. She returns a short time later holding a small black box.

"Huh, what's that?" Celia burst out curiously, as she studied the box with piqued interest.

The gang clustered into a circle and faced the mysterious box.

Muffy plucked the top off the box, revealing its contents. A bunch of small folded squares of paper filled the inside.

"Ta-dah, It's the dare game!" Muffy squealed happily. "You see, first we start to play some music, then we'll pass around this baton. She holds up an azure baton in her left hand. Then, when the music stops, the person who has the baton has to pick a dare from the box! It'll be really fun!" She giggled happily. "So are you up to it?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Everyone in the group agrees enthusiastically, smiles crossing their faces.

Ooh, it would be a lot of fun aright.

"No, why does it have to be me?" Rock whined looking like he lost his hair gel, something which he could never live without.

Muffy grinned merrily. "Yeah, you know what that means; you have to pick a dare!"

The gang whooped ecstatically. "Pick a dare, Pick a dare!"

The blond boy admitted defeat and sighed "Ugh, ok I'll pick a dare."

"Ok, this calls for some dramatic background music, Hit it Griffin!" The elated barmaid chirped.

On cue a scary song flooded throughout the room. Grudgingly Rock reached into the box and searched for a paper slip. Rock captured one in his hands and after removing it, he gingerly pried it open.

"Ahhh!" His chocolate chip eyes grew wide as they examined the words written on the paper.

"Kyaa, what does it say? Let me see!" Lumina piped up as she craned her head to catch a glimpse. "Ah, come on, what does it say?"

Kate snatched the paper and stared at it intently. "Ah!" She screeched as terror morphed across her face.

"What is it? What does it say? Kate, speak to me!" Lumina howled, shaking her friend's shoulders.

Kate sputtered like a fish gasping for water. Her words dissolved into nothingness. "Ah, ah it, it says he has t, to sing opera to the neighbors!"(Insert scary dramatic music)

"No!" They all bellowed, fearing for their lives!

Rock flipped his stunning golden mane and smiled. "Oh yeah, this is gonna be awesome, I was born to sing!"

Kate gaped at Hugh, her voice box finally recovering from the initial shockwave. "They're kidding, Rock can't sing opera! We don't need those images!" She said as she imagined the mass chaos and doom that would end up ruining Forget Me Not Valley.

Hugh shuddered and began whimpering. "I want to live. I'm too young to die! When Rock starts singing to everyone they'll all start freaking out! They'll die of fear!"

A catty grin unfurled on Muffy's face and she exclaimed. "Let the dares begin."

The night sky was inky black obsidian adorned with sparkling white pearls. The gang was clustered under the shadows of the trees obscured from view.

"Ok, here it is, go knock em dead Rock!" Muffy hooted enthusiastically as she shot him a 'thumbs up'.

Kate and Hugh exchanged fearful looks, knowing he was going to do just that!

Rock confidently trooped to the house to serenade his victims.

"Eep!" Kate cringed, sweatdropping. "Oh, this is gonna be torture. Be afraid, be very afraid!"

Rock pounded on the door. A moment later it swung open to reveal Chris.

She was a beautiful fair young woman with strawberry blonde curls and enigmatic azure eyes. Chris tilted her head to the side and smiled broadly. "Oh hi Rock, What brings you here today?" She asked curiously. Wally approached from behind her, his eyes twinkling. "Hey, Rock!" He said.

"No! That's my house!" Blared Hugh, his eyes dramatically flying out of their sockets and his body trembling.

Rock flipped his hair twice and burst out in song. "Figaro, Figaro Figaroooo!"

"Ahhh!" A tortured shriek cut through the air and the duo looked like zombies. This was their worst nightmare!

"Now you guys sing!" Rock hollered madly, pointing at them and dancing vivaciously.

"Ahhh!" They screamed, pointing at him looking quite bewildered.

The terrifying blonde gleamed merrily. "Yeah, that's the spirit, how about an encore? Figaro…!"

Chris and Wally both mouthed "no" as Rock tormented them mercilessly.

Chris's head turned all the way around and she barked. "Ahhh, I can't take it anymore! My ears, it burns!"

Wally puts his hands to his ears crying. "What, Your ears are ferns?"

"Ahhh!" Jack squeaked, his heart doing a summersault. His eyes jumped out and an icy pang exploded in his veins sending a chill through him.

"What was that?" He questioned curiously. "Argh, it sounds like a horror movie! Where is it coming from?"

The young man timidly follows the inhumane shriek looking past the dark trees, squinting his eyes as he tried to see better.

"Ahhh!" A sunshine-haired boy trumpeted in an opera song. He seemed oblivious to the mortified people before him.

"Ahhh, oh dear Goddess!" Jack gasped as he reeled in fear. "AH! These people are insane! They sing bad opera, no! It's even worse! Someone save me!"

Thunder crackled behind him. Hissing like a snake. Dramatic music played again and Jack looked around wildly. "Where is that dramatic background music and thunder coming from, it's too Freaky!"

Totally freaked out by the unexplained happenings his pace quickens and he races towards his goal.

"Ahhh! He's after us, get to the door!" Chris wept trying to make a mad dash to the door. "No, Chris cried as she dove to the door in dramatic slow motion. Frantically the door slammed shut leaving Rock standing there confused. "Huh? Come back! Aww man, they ran away." He said dejectedly.

Kate, Hugh and the rest of the gang were writhing with laughter. "Ha ha, that was hilarious! Did you see their faces?" Kate chuckled jubilantly as she tried to bottle up her insane laughing fit. Hugh bobbed his head, his face tickled bubblegum pink. "Oh yeah, that was the best! They looked like they were going to die. Now they're going to have nightmares for life!"

She put a hand over her mouth, grinning. "Yeah, that was disturbing, but strangely great entertainment."

Griffin twanged funeral music on his guitar and dabbing at his eyes with a napkin.

Lumina hung her head and wiping her hazel eyes. "We'll miss them, sniff, they never stood a chance."

"Oh dear!" A voice screamed and they all turned around to find the source.

"A deer, where is it, I don't see one." Hugh asked curiously as his eyes roving over the valley looking for the elusive animal.

The voice in question belonged to Ruby.

Marlin directed the group to the Inn. "It came from over there! Let's go check it out."

Hastily the group rushed over to the Inn to see an utter tragedy. Tim was stuck in the doorway!

"Ha ha, Muffy you're the next victim, I mean uh, lucky one to go next!" Lumina gleamed, her cinnamon eyes flashing vindictively.

Muffy puckered her lips sourly, waving her arms in protest. "This is so unfair! I don't wanna do a dare, have mercy!"

"Oh come on Muff, you have to do the dare or else you'll never see you're make-up kit again!" Hugh warned, laughing at Muffy's petrified grim face.

"Oh fine, I'll do it! But leave my makeup kit alone!" Muffy cried back.

The group snickered evilly as Muffy reached into the wicked dares of doom box. She sighed miserably and removed a single paper. Everyone instantly sprung up, trying to catch a glimpse of what was written on it. Muffy stared at the paper and threw her hands up to the sky.

"No…, this is a nightmare!" The blonde cried loudly.

Kate snagged the paper from her hand, studying it fiercely. "It says 'be quiet for 30 seconds! Oh, this is the best!" Kate screeched in ecstasy, sticking her tongue out, playfully.

"_Hallelujah, hallelujah!"_ A Hallelujah choirs drifted in the background and everyone rejoiced merrily! Nami gazed dreamily into the distance, imagining Muffy not talking ever again! "Yes, some peace and quiet! It's a miracle!" The Hallelujah choirs played on and Muffy glared irritably at Griffin. "Will you stop playing that Griffin? Don't make me go over there!" Griffin cringed, strumming up funeral music instead.

"Hey, what are you doing now? I'm not going to die!" Muffy wailed, a dark storm cloud hanging over her head.

"We'll see about that..." Nami challenged, leaning back in her seat and a small smile creeping onto her face.

"OK Muff, your time starts now!" Lumina stated, watching Muffy sitting… quietly! They could hardly believe it. It felt like heaven!

Muffy sat, mouth clamped shut, her jade eyes darting around frantically. "Must not talk, ahhh I can't take this!" She bit on her lip, in an attempt to seal her mouth. "Oh wow, five seconds, that's a record! I can't believe it," The heiress commented, her eyes bugging out in shock.

Nami stretched back, feeling like this was paradise itself. "It can't get any better than this, it feels awesome." She sighed contently.

Muffy trembled wildly. Her porcelain skin began to heat up, changing into a scorching red. _"Argh must talk!"_ She thought to herself.

Everyone stared, horrified, knowing that something was wrong. Rock's eyes jumped out, howling, "She's gonna explode! Run for your lives!" They all backed away, and Muffy finally exploded.

"AHH… I need to talk!" She screamed at the top of her lungs!

They all sweat-dropped, covering their ears as Muffy began to talk like there was no tomorrow. Hugh turned to Kate, sighing, "Hah, at least we know there's no way Muffy will ever become a mime."

Hugh was the next victim to have to do a dare and after reaching into the box and removing a tiny white paper. He ogled the note in his hand.

"Umm…, what, I have to what?!" Hugh exploded, peering apprehensively at the dare.

Muffy gleamed jovially. "Oh yes! You have to…, you know!"

Kate blinked, her eyes meeting the paper. It said in bold letters ''Use one of Daryll's machines'. 'Kate merely grinned slyly, rubbing her palms together. "Oh this is gonna be good..."

"There's no way I'm doing that! That guy is insane, seriously. I bet he has a living mummy in there or something too! I'm not doing it you guys!" Hugh looked mollified; his face becoming as white as a skull.

Kate sneered, clucking like a chicken. "Hugh's a Chicken! Oh, come on, you're acting like such a big chicken."

"Hah and once you pick a dare you got to do it, like it or not." She added, grinning at her friend maniacally.

"Oh, I'm dead," Hugh muttered, mouthing ''help me' to the sky as his friends dragged him away.

"OK Hugh, we'll be right over here!"

He glared miserably while they hid far off in the bushes.

"Hey, don't leave you guys! Argh, you guys are traitors." He said. His hand was shaking as he pounded on the door.

Suddenly it creaked open ominously...

The young man stumbled backwards, a look of fear crossing over his features. A shadowy silhouette appeared in the doorway bellowing, "Hey you, who's there?"

A disheveled, scientist came into view, a wild, cynical look dancing in his eyes. Daryll approached them with a scowl on his face. He muttered inaudibly under his breath as he looked at Hugh standing in front of him. A predatory glint flashed in the scientist's dark eyes.

They heard an unearthly shriek and the sounds of a strange mutant creature bolting around inside. Daryll rapidly shut the door behind him and began waving his arms. "Uh..., you didn't see anything!"

Hugh looked like he was going to pass out from shock. He was gasping like a fish out of water. Oh Goddess, what was that?! Okay, we don't really want to know!" Uh, okay, we're leaving now!" Hugh choked out, about to run for dear life.

"Wait, what do you want?" The scientist asked curiously, eyeing Hugh as the boy looked back to his friends anxiously.

"_I want to live."_ Hugh thought subconsciously, his eyes darting around nervously.

The scientist lost his menacing glacial stare and looked, dare I say it, normal!

"Ah!" Hugh flinched, replying, "Well uh…, um…, actually um…, came I've come to borrow an invention of yours. But it's no big deal, we'll be leaving now!" Hugh answered meekly.

Daryll's dark eyes shimmered, his interest piqued. He relaxed his face and looked at the boy standing on his doorstep.

"You want to borrow one of my inventions?" He began. "You want to use it? If you want, you can." He added happily.

Hugh and the others were awe struck and for the moment they were at a loss for words.

"You mean it?" Hugh stammered. "Uh, wait a minute! We are going to survive after using it, right?!"

"I hope so... I mean, of course, of course you will! Let's go!" Daryll said and waved everyone inside.

They had no idea what they were getting into.

On the far side of the valley a young man trudged along on a dirt path. He stopped and stood before a large expanse of farmland.

"I'm here." The young man sighs depressingly as he leans against an old wooden fence his tussled hot fudge brown hair blowing slightly in the soft breeze.

He looks up and gazes at the pitch black celestial sky. His deep chocolate eyes then return to the horizon and train themselves on the faint outline of the city, partially hidden behind a veil of thick mist.

As he did a thought entered his mind. _"He could never go back."_

This was ging to become his home from now on. However it was a home he didn't want. His eyes flew over the farm in a flurry, causing a whimper of fear.

"What have I done?" He says aloud. "I'm loosing my mind. No check that, it's already gone." He adds sadly.

"I'm doomed, doomed!" Jack sobs sorrowfully. He stood there and stared at his future before him, the nightmare he was about to begin living.

His right eye twitched. "Ah, what would he do about all the work?" He mused curiously.

"What about the crazy chickens and the demented cows." He said as he shook his head, trying to clear the images from his mind.

"That means that I actually have to, to, no! Not that!" The young man visibly shudders as images of him milking cows and feeding chickens cloud his thoughts. A sullen look appears on his face, similar to that of a child being forced to eat their vegetables.

Another chilling thought occurs to him. "What about the psycho hillbilly people!"

"No, The square dancing, the buck teeth, the maniacal smiles, the bald people (ok, maybe not them) and worst of all, banjo music!" He sighs loudly.

"What about the girls though?" He ponders curiously. His overactive mind quickly envisions frightening young ladies with psychotic expressions and maniacal eyes!

"Yeah, I'll become one of them!" He says with a shudder. "How will I survive? No, this can't be happening to me!"

As he stood there, staring at the land before his eyes another even more disturbing thought occurs to him. In the morning He was going to be the very thing he detested the most, a real farmer.

Back at Daryll's lab.

"Aha, here we are. Here's my prized invention. Look at it and tell me what you think!" The scientist chimed in energetically, leading them to a pedestal.

Rock eyed the machine, grinning broadly as he did. "Whoa, this looks sweet man! What does this do?" He asked, reaching for the shiny button.

Daryll hissed threateningly. A mysterious smirk ran over his face. "Now what fun will it be if I tell you? You'll have to see for yourself."

Outside, a young woman dashed through the lush, undergrowth. She was holding a basket of wine in her hands. She had long, raven hair and dark black eyes. She was clad in a deep lilac dress and had a giddy smile on her face. She noticed the kids up ahead, her smile beaming as she approached them.

"Hello, Yoo-hoo kids, over here!" She called as she got closer.

Once the woman came into view everyone looked like they were hit by lightning. As she walked up to them they were all instantly petrified. It can't be! It can't be her! But unfortunately it was.

She was the woman who struck fear into the hearts of many. The scariest psychopath that ever lived..., it was…, Manna!

"It's MANNA! AHH! NOT HER!" The group squealed in panic, their legs paralyzed, preventing them from running away.

"Hi you guys! I haven't seen you in awhile! I came to deliver some of our wine to Griffin! Yay I have so much to TALK to you about!!" Manna said happily.

"No…, we're doomed!" Rock screeched, cowering and falling over.

"Oh you won't believe what happened! I've actually got so much to tell you! Manna began. "OK, Sasha told me that Anna said that Lillia heard from her third cousin twice removed or was it her second cousin three times removed?! Oh well, anyway, they told me they saw the Mayor dancing! Like, can you believe it? I was like, oh no you didn't and they were all like, oh yes we did! So then I was like…"

"AH, make it stop! I can't take this torture!" Hugh said covering his ears, and laying flat on the ground.

Kate gasped, taking Hugh by the collar and shaking him rapidly. "No, don't go to towards light! She shouted to her friend.

"Ahhh!" Daryll gasped as he accidentally stumbled backwards, whacking his hand on the activation button of his invention.

The machine began to glow and a bluish green light arose, focusing on the person who was standing next to it, Manna!

Everyone looked on fearfully, as the light absorbed the raven haired woman.

Rock fell to his knees, his eyes glinting. "Yes, we're saved! She's melting!"

The light dissipated in a split-second later and everyone turned to see what happened. As their eyes re-adjusted gasps could be heard! Mouths fell off in shock and everyone screamed unearthly shrieks! Mortified looks filled the faces of the people in the room. Now standing before them were TWO MANNAS!

"AHHH, There's two of them now! We really are gonna DIE!" Nami screamed in terror.

The two Manna's laughed and they both began to talk everyone to death!

Kate was spazzing, using Hugh as a shield to deflect their words. "Shield me!" She shouted loudly.

"No, this is the end! I can't go on!" Daryll retorted, staring at the machine. He reached for it desperately. "This is the only way, I have to reverse this!" He said as he lunged for it. A moment later a swirling vortex surrounded Manna. Seconds later the vortex dissipater and as it did only a single Manna remained. Everyone screamed, and began sprinting away at light-speed.

"We survived, it's a miracle! Man, I thought we were done for! That was seriously the scariest thing I ever saw," Hugh panted, still shivering at the thought of the terror twins.

Manna eventually stopped torturing Jack and her clone disappeared. She changed back to herself and after delivering the wine to Griffin, she headed back to terrorize Mineral Town.

Kate let out a weary sigh, holding her head. "Yeah, I know, Daryll should really invent a machine that makes people go mute, and then we could use it on Manna! But instead he made a clone of her! We were almost killed as a result!"

Before Hugh could answer, they saw an object morphing in the misty bay. A ghostly ship took shape, chugging forward and approaching the dock. A shrill whistle cut through the peaceful serenity of the valley and it cut through mush more than that. It cut through Kate's feelings.

Her smile broke and her eyes tentatively wandered to his face. She was hoping that he'd change his mind about leaving and stay, but she watched all her hopes of that die in front of her. She watched him run off, leaving her behind...

Lumina and Celia ran to her breathlessly. "Hey Kat, what are you doing here? Come on the boats here. Hugh's leaving soon, come on!" Lumina insisted, tugging her hand.

Kate nodded, robotically.

"Y…, yeah, alright" She whispered quietly, wishing it didn't have to happen. Her devious emotions dueled against each other and Kate felt like she was loosing control of herself. _"Stop it."_ She yelled at herself mentally. _"Why am I freaking out like this? I just need to stop it! Come on, he wants this more than anything. He wants this..."_

"_But what do you want?"_ Kate looked stunned, and her heart tightened in her chest painfully. She wanted him to stay but she couldn't tell him that_. "It's everything he's ever wanted and I don't want to get in the way of what he wants, just for me…."_

"Oh my little boy is leaving; I'm going to miss you so much!" Chris wailed, hugging Hugh so tightly he turned pale blue.

"Now, now hunny, let go of him. We don't want to kill him before he leaves." Wally remarked, trying to pry his wife from the suffocating Hugh. He almost needed the Jaws of Life to save him!

"Oxygen," Hugh gasped, nearly collapsing.

"Yes son, we will miss you a lot! We love you and remember to do your best!" They both sang, biding farewell to their only son.

Rock's eyes fell on them and he waved enthusiastically. "Hey Wally, hey Chris, do you guys want to hear my new opera solo? I got a new one for ya!"

They both ran off instantly, laughing at Rock's comical antics. Kate approached Hugh nervously, faking a smile. "Hey, what did your parents say?"

Hugh shrugged, rubbing his head with one arm. "Oh nothing really, you know just good-by and stuff. Hah, my mom nearly suffocated me to death though, she's tough!" He said expecting Kate to go 'yes, you're going to die', but instead she just stared at the ground. _"Why is she acting so weird? It's just not like her."_ He mused. _"I don't get it."_

She continued to stare at her shoes, afraid that when she looked up, he'd be gone. If he stays here, he won't be able to reach his dreams. He's finally getting what he wanted and he deserves it. It's not like he's going to be gone forever, He said he's gonna come back. This is his chance to get what he wants, and that's what matters. Kate met his azure eyes again and she knew that this was the right choice.

"Ha ha, you better win or else I'll send Manna the Menace after you, I mean it!" She said, fighting to hold back the tears threatening to spill out.

Hugh winced, his face resembling a zombie. "Let's not go there! And hey, don't worry I will win, seriously!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "That's all talk, but you got to prove it."

"I will, just you wait and see!" Hugh retorted.

"Oh yeah, how long will it take? A million years?" The young maiden teased evilly.

"No, it won't take long now." He replied.

Hugh turned to the boat and realized it was time to go. "Okay, looks like I got to go." He took his bags, heading to the boat. "Bye Hugh! Good luck!" His friends cheered, waving morosely at him.

Kate's voice box began to work again and she yelled. "Bye Hugh, do your best!"

He reciprocated, smiling widely. "Bye you guys! I'll see you soon!"

They kept waving until the boat drifted into the dark abyss. "Bye Hugh..." Kate whispered silently still looking on. It hurt for her to let go of the person who meant so much to her, but it was better this way. Even if they got separated, they'd always find each other..., always.

At least…, she hoped they would….

A/N:Hi everyone!Yah,the chapter is done!Kyaa,thanks sooo much to Awesome Rapidash,Jhonny64,sasha404,l2uly,Kountry101, Muu-chan, Lightning Blue Pikachu, The Scarlet Sky and Saki-Hanajima chan for reviewing!Thank you all so much,your reviews meant alot to me!I hope you all liked this chapter and please tell me what you think about it.Okay,I hope to see ya all next chapter bye!


End file.
